


Snowed In

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The boys didn't make it on time. That doesn't bother the ladies.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



"Trust the boys to miss out on this," Scarlett said with a smile, settling down on the couch.

Lady Jaye had to laugh, raising her mug of cocoa in salute. "Flint wanted his hockey game. Too bad the blizzard caught them."

"I almost feel sorry for Snake Eyes." Scarlett leaned over to kiss her best friend's cheek, delight in her eyes.

"Almost," Lady Jaye said, before turning to claim a proper kiss. "They'll find their own entertainment. We get a night of peace and quiet with each other."

Scarlett agreed with this plan, and put the boys from her mind.


End file.
